


The Hair

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Loki wants to know more about the witch who attacked Tony. Maybe he will find some answers in the corpse.





	The Hair

The Hair

Loki sat in the darkness of the guest room and he wondered. He had just canceled the orb between himself and his brother, but his mind was not calmed. He had expected that talking to his brother would calm his racing thoughts, but Thor’s own questions just made his brain race even more. He had too many questions and he needed answers, now. A wave of his hand showed him the time and it was early morning, a perfect time to get his answers. Standing up, he changed his suit just a little and opened a portal, but just before he stepped through, he heard a voice.

“Your Highness, if I may speak up?” Jarvis spoke from the ceiling and Loki looked up.

“Yes?” he questioned cautiously.

“You will find the body at the morgue in this police station. She will be on the table farthest from the door.” Jarvis stated as a screen came down and showed him a building and then a room where the witch’s body was.

Loki eyed both of these with interest and then looked at the ceiling again. Now, he had a new question to ask.

“I apologize, but how did you know I wished to check on the witch?” Loki asked.

“Based on my calculations and what I can assume from your actions and words, Sir is very important to you.” Jarvis stated and Loki stiffened.

“Is that so?” Loki demanded.

“I can only state what I have observed, Your Highness. But I do know that if I were you, I would want to know more as well.” Jarvis replied.

Loki was quiet and then nodded. He had a point and one Loki could see it very well.

“I will let you know what I have found.” Loki stated as he entered the portal.

The last thing he heard was “Thank you, Your Highness” before he closed the portal behind him. When Loki stepped into the morgue, he was expecting to find at least one actual living person, but there was no one, due to the early hour. The place was empty, the only thing in there was the witch’s corpse. Stepping across the room, he eyed the cameras on the wall and with a wave, they all went black. If anyone played the tapes back, they would see nothing out of the ordinary in this room. Loki nodded his head and stepped up to the table, eying the corpse.

Seeing the corpse in person was much more informative than the video he had seen. Under the skin, he could see her veins and as he followed them, he could see the deathly magic trapped in them. The magic that had turned against its own master in vengeance after he had broken her spell. He held his hands out and ran them over the body, inch by inch, hands hovering over the flesh. 

His eyes were closed and he was muttering. Before long, he finished and when he pulled back, the questions he had come with had only doubled. This witch was not even a real witch, no magic had flowed through her veins before a few months ago. The magic she had wielded was not her own, but it had been given to her by another. However, that was not the big issue here. The big issue was there was no way to trace it back, even for Loki.

He took a step back and looked over the body, looking for anything, anything at all that could give him a hint. That’s when he noticed something. Leaning in, he pulled out a piece of her hair and stared at the root.

“Oh my, what have we here?” he muttered.

Despite what people will tell you, hair is very important to magic users. Magic can often be stored and traced by hair, but this piece told Loki different. This piece, unlike the others, was not white or even looked like it belonged to the witch. Loki twirled the piece between his fingers before encasing it in a bubble and sending it away. He would study it later, but for now, he wanted to get back. Taking one last look at the witch, he opened a portal and walked through. He was back in his room at Tony’s and was just about to start studying the hair when Jarvis spoke up.

“Your Highness, I apologize, but Sir is on his way. I suggest freshening up.” Jarvis stated and Loki was quick to hide the hair in his shirt.

Sitting on the bed, he waited and sure enough, there was a knock at the door a few moments later.

“Come in.” Loki called and Tony entered.

“Morning! Hope you got some sleep!” Tony said as he held out a cup to the other.

He was dressed in a simple band t-shirt and jeans, simple and comfortable. Loki had to remind himself that they were no longer in Asgard, but Tony’s world. He didn’t have to dress up and be seen, he could just exist and be himself.

“I did and I hope you did as well?” Loki questioned as he took a cup of tea for himself.

Tony sipped his own cup of coffee and hummed, not answering.

“Sir was up all night, again.” Jarvis stated and Tony glared at the ceiling while Loki smiled.

So the robot wasn’t above throwing his creator under the bus when he wasn’t doing well. Good to know he had an ally here.

“Am I assume Loki slept all night?” Tony snapped.

“His Highness slept like a lamb all night.” Jarvis replied and Loki raised an eyebrow.

So Jarvis wasn’t going to tell Tony about his little trip? Good to know as well.

“You are the worst.” Tony muttered looking at Loki.

“Am I?” Loki said sweetly.

“Already turning my own AI against me. You are the worst.” he repeated with a pout and Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Do not worry, Sir. I doubt I will be of much use in Asgard.” Jarvis piped up and Tony sulked.

“Cruel, evil AI. Can’t be trusted with anything.” Tony muttered.

“Except running your whole life, Sir.” Jarvis replied.

“Now that we have settled who slept better, what is the plan for today?” Loki questioned and Tony shrugged.

“Not much going on. Pepper doesn’t need me today and I don’t have any meetings.” Tony stated.

“Sir actually, you have three meetings of various importance today.” Jarvis stated, but Tony waved him off. 

“Like I said, I have nothing going on today.” Tony stated and Jarvis sighed.

“Then might I suggest you showing me around your home more? I am curious about the tower you live in.” Loki said as he finished his tea.

It was best to get an idea of the layout in case something happened. Loki was nothing, if not paranoid. Tony blinked and then shrugged. He had never really showed anyone around before.

“Sure, I guess that makes sense. Come on. We’ll start on this floor.” Tony stated.

They started on Loki’s floor, showing him where everything was, including his own personal gym and training quarters, bathroom with a spa tub, and small kitchen. They then moved to the main floor, where the kitchen, living room, and dining room are. Tony even showed him where Tony’s room is.

“You know, in case you ever have a nightmare and need some calming down.” Tony said with a wink.

They then moved downstairs, where Tony showed off his lab, which he was deeply proud of, and his collection of cars and other such things. Tony was clearly the proudest of his suits, which had their own room and there were a lot of them. Loki eyed all the suits as he walked by them, studying each line and design.

“You have so many. Whatever do you need to many suits for?” Loki questioned and Tony shrugged.

“All of them have been made with a specific situation or event in mind. Anything that kept me up at night or could come into play later in life, I have made a suit for.” Tony explained as he looked around.

“But you didn’t use one that day?” Loki asked and Tony frowned.

“The suit I wore that day was meant to absorb and contain any magic it came in contact with, but I guess that the runes did not cover mental attacks. I have been working to improve it.” Tony stated and Loki nodded.

“May I see it? Perhaps I can prove some pointers?” Loki asked and Tony nodded.

They moved to another room, where his suit was being worked on. Loki circled it, eying the runes and marks in the suit. He studied each one in time and then frowned.

“These runes, where did you get them?” Loki asked and Tony frowned.

“I met this sorcerer a while back. He suggested most of them. Others are from what I have seen at Asgard.” Tony stated, making Loki feel a little pride.

“But he didn’t help you put them on?” Loki poked at one rune with his finger.

“No, I did them all myself, why?” Toony was starting to sound worried.

“No, I will admit, you did a marvelous job. These runes are beautifully detailed and would most definitely would stop any magic in its tracks.” Loki said impressed.

“Oh….thanks?” Tony replied and Loki nodded.

“The reason I ask is because many of them are very old and rare. I didn’t expect to see them here.” Loki said as he sat down in a chair nearby.

“So then if they are so amazing, why didn't they work?” Tony asked frustrated.

Ah, so this is what Tony was tinkering on last night. He must be very frustrated to ask Loki his opinion. Perhaps this is why Tony wanted to get back so soon?

“It is not that the runes didn’t work, Man of Iron, it’s that they wouldn’t have.” Loki stated and Tony frowned.

“Run that by me again?” Tony admitted and Loki nodded.

“The witch’s magic was not her own.” he said as he called on the orb with the hair in it.

Tony stared at the orb and then at Loki, mouth opening and closing with confusion. His eyes held many questions.

“What...is that?” Tony asked and Loki sighed.

“Your Jarvis lied to you, Man of Iron. I did not sleep well last night. Too many questions and not enough answers kept me up most of the night. In the end, I had to satisfy my own curiosity, so I went to see the witch.” Loki explained.

Tony was floored. A part of him was furious Jarvis would lie to him like this, but another part wanted to know what Loki had found out. Jarvis spoke up then.

“Sir, I do apologize for lying, but I assumed His Highness would wish to keep it a secret.” Jarvis explained.

“No, I apologize for lying to you, Man of Iron. I wasn’t sure if you wished to talk about it again, but I could not let it go.” Loki stated and Tony nodded, slowly.

Tony looked away and breathed deeply. He crossed his arms and tried to calm himself, but it was a little upsetting still.

“What did you figure out?” Tony asked.

“The magic the witch used wasn’t her’s.” Loki started, but was cut off.

“Susan.” Tony said and Loki blinked.

“I’m sorry?” he retorted.

“Susan. Her name was Susan Javillo. She was nineteen years old. Her parents were immigrants and who worked hard to make a new life in this country, but were killed when they went back to visit family overseas. They were killed by my weapons in the hands of a militant group when they never should have had them.” Tony explained and Loki went quiet.

“How do you know this?” Loki asked softly.

“I found video of the attack and I used facial recognition software to find her. Her remaining family had no idea what happened to her and I just had to make sure they knew what happened. The corpse was too shrivelled up to make identification.” Tony stated and Loki frowned.

“You might have just made new enemies out of her family members.” Loki pointed out and Tony nodded.

“But it was the right thing to do. No one deserves to never know what happens to their family member.” Tony replied and Loki sighed.

“I found something interesting about this...Susan. The magic she wielded was not her own. I am not quite sure how she got it, but it explains why the runes didn’t work.” Loki explained.

“Why is that?” Tony asked.

“The runes only stop magic that comes from the original castor. It wasn’t her magic, so it wouldn’t have been caught.” Loki eyed the orb and studied the hair again.

“So what? She was just a puppet or something?” Tony asked and Loki nodded.

“Most likely. This hair will tell us more.” Loki stated.

“So her hair can tell us something?” he asked sitting down.

“To start with, it isn’t her hair. See the color?” he asked as it floated over and Tony frowned.

“It’s black...but her hair was red at the time of the attack...so this is the hair of…” Tony trailed off, mind racing suddenly.

“The hair was implanted in her skull, most likely to channel the magic through to her. Most likely, she had no idea what she was even doing, she was just moving instinctually.” Loki stated.

“So she didn’t mean to attack?” Tony asked, but Loki shook his head.

“It is not a mind control device, Man of Iron. It channeled the magic through her, but her actions were all her own.” Loki replied.

“I see...so how does this work?” Tony asked.

“Most likely? She met with this sorcerer, they implanted their hair and magic into her, she traveled to attack you and was told to do anything in her power to kill you. She had no idea what she was doing or what she controlled. She most likely tied her life to the spell without knowing it and after it lashed back at her, she was killed.” Loki broke it down before frowning.

“But what about the magic, did it return to the original user?” Tony asked.

“From what I saw, the magic is still trapped in her body, meaning the original owner might return to get it back or they might not. Depends on how much magic is trapped inside her. If you will give me some time, I will study this hair until I know everything.” Loki stated and Tony nodded.

“Well, we need to know if this person is still a threat, so go for it.” Tony stood up and Loki settled into his chair, closing his eyes.

Listening to Tony tinker, he started to dive into the magic surrounding this hair. Hours passed and Loki’s eyes stayed closed. Tony worked on anything and everything he could get his hands on, but he found himself distracted. He was about to give up when Loki’s eyes opened and he straightened up.

“Anything?” Tony asked and Loki nodded.

“The magic user is very strong, but not as strong as I. They gave just enough magic for her to use it, but not enough to strain themselves. They most likely will not come back for the magic left behind, but I could possibility track them back to where they are hiding. That will have to wait.” Loki stated.

Tony opened his mouth to ask why when Jarvis spoke up.

“Sir, I do believe His Highness needs time. His levels are very low.” Jarvis stated and Loki nodded.

“I am too tired to track them now, but I promise you, Man of Iron, I will find them and we will find out what they wanted with you.” Loki said swaying a bit.

Tony was quick to move to his side and helped him back upstairs. Sitting him down on a couch, Tony grabbed a blanket and pillow and Loki slipped into sleep. All Tony could do was wait.


End file.
